


【小罗马/皮亚特克】马尔蒂尼的队长教程

by Tiancling



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiancling/pseuds/Tiancling
Summary: 阿莱西奥•罗马尼奥利今天也郑重思考了一下辞职的可能性。





	【小罗马/皮亚特克】马尔蒂尼的队长教程

**Author's Note:**

> 在群里姐妹脑洞的扩充下，拉一下小罗马和皮神。（我真的不会开车,你们不要逼我）

“要想成为一个合格的队长，有时候需要采取一点特殊手段。”保罗•马尔蒂尼说，“适当的奖励和惩罚措施会取得很好的成效。”  
他们站在赛后的更衣室里，因为一场来之不易的胜利，队员们都格外兴奋。而阿莱西奥•罗马尼奥利终于鼓起勇气，向这位米兰的传奇队长提出了自己的疑问。  
“可我还是不怎么明白——关于那本队长教程里的内容。”他有些局促地说。  
保罗露出了一个温和的微笑，出于鼓励，他拍了拍年轻队长的肩膀，“那是因为你还缺乏实践——你的新队友，皮亚特克，你和他交流过了吗？”  
“呃……如果是指那方面的话，还没有。”  
“要想做一个优秀的队长，你确实还有学习的空间。”马尔蒂尼思考了一会儿，说，“但是你可以先进行一下第一次实践。如果你愿意的话，明天来找我，我可以给你一点指导，对东欧人，我还算是经验丰富。”

 

“为什么这个俱乐部会有这种不可理喻的传统？”东欧前锋用意大利语磕磕绊绊地质问说，“在我转会来的时候，可没人跟我说过这个——我以为你说的队长的鼓励就只是...那种普通的...嗯...谈话？”  
出于对自己的辩解，米兰的年轻队长掏出了一本薄薄的，标题叫做《红黑精神：马尔蒂尼的队长法则》的手册。  
“我也是最近才知道这种传统的。”他涨红了脸，翻到了“如何鼓励你的队友”那个章节，指给皮亚特克，“我也缺乏当队长的经验嘛。”  
“呃…虽然我看不太懂意大利语。”皮亚特克皱起眉头，“不过既然这是保罗•马尔蒂尼写的，应该有道理吧。”  
实践成功了第一步，阿莱西奥松了一口气。接下来的几分钟，他们面对面站在休息室里，尴尬和沉默一起充满了整间屋子。最终，经过长足的心里斗争，年轻的队长走上前一步，咬住了皮亚特克的嘴唇。  
接吻的滋味出乎意料的好。波兰人的嘴唇很柔软，双唇相贴，就像有一阵酥麻的电流窜上脊背。罗马尼奥利双手抵住他的肩，后退了一步。  
“按照书上说的，这个时候应该还有台词，像‘你做的很好，应该得到奖励’之类的。”他小声说，“不过还是算了吧。”  
“我真的觉得，这本队长教程大概不适合你。”东欧人忍不住笑出声来，处于一种奇异的同情心，他主动凑上去，又吻住了他，这次，他们的舌头也纠缠在一起。

他们保持着唇舌交缠的姿势，摔到了休息室的床上，笨拙地帮对方脱掉了衣服。作为实践的第一步，一切都勉强还算顺利。皮亚特克顺从地张开腿，任由罗马尼奥利把几乎半瓶润滑油都浇到他的臀缝里。  
“这是不是有点太夸张了。”他看着被顺着东欧人大腿根部流下来的润滑油浸湿的床单自言自语，小心翼翼地把一根手指送进他的身体里。  
“疼吗？”他问。皮亚特克蹙起了眉头，紧紧咬着嘴唇，但没有说话。他用手指在队友生涩的甬道里慢慢搅动起来，过了好一会儿，直到那里变得柔软滚烫，被他的搅动带出水声，才试探性地伸进了第二根手指。

 

“如果非要把这个当作奖励的话，起码你应该有更好一点的技术吧。”皮亚特克在他的队长终于把第三根手指塞进他身体里的时候，终于艰难地说。他的意大利语水平还不够他委婉地表达出什么复杂的情感，每说一句话就要思考一会儿。而那三根在他身体里横冲直撞的手指时不时刮擦过他的前列腺，让他好不容易组织好的言辞又瞬间化为泡影，只能发出暧昧的鼻音。

罗马尼奥利抽出自己湿漉漉的手指，感到有点委屈。我只是一个宅男而已啊！为什么要要求我那么多呢？他在心里大声疾呼。他扣住身下东欧人的腰，慢慢把自己的阴茎挤进他已经足够湿润的后穴里，阴茎被这个滚烫的，紧致的地方容纳的绝妙感觉让他头皮发麻。皮亚特克伏在他身上，紧紧捏住他的肩，因为被进入的不适和疼痛浑身颤抖起来。他们的喘息声交缠在一起，阿莱西奥环住波兰人汗津津的后背，拨开了他在性爱中凌乱地黏在额头上的金棕色发丝。

“这不会…也是那本教程的…内容吧？”波兰人断断续续地问。在接触到意大利人疑惑的眼神的时候，才发现自己在脑海的一片混沌中，已经不由自主地说出了波兰语。

阿莱西奥就着环住他的姿势慢慢动作起来，先是试探性的，温柔的戳刺，渐渐地越来越深，越来越快。皮亚特克感到一阵阵酥麻感像电流一样从脊椎窜上来，在他的队长的阴茎又一次碾过前列腺的时候，烟花一样爆炸的快感让他不受控制地发出一声喑哑的呻吟。  
“这倒终于有点像个奖励了。”他在心里想，他下意识地低头咬住了意大利人的肩，以免发出什么丢脸的声音，但在一轮又一轮激烈的撞击带来的潮水一样的快感中，喘息和呻吟还是不受控制地从他的喉咙里溢出来。他的阴茎已经高高翘起来，顶在了罗马尼奥利的小腹上，意大利人一手搂住他的腰，一手温柔地撸动着他的阴茎，他把头埋在他的新队长的肩上，感到在缓慢的，不断积聚的快感下，一阵阵白光正在他的脑袋里快速炸开，让他彻底失去了思考的能力。

 

 

“你最后说的那些波兰语，是什么意思？”高潮的余韵过后，他们俩疲倦地躺在休息室的床上，谁也不愿意起来收拾一下一床的狼藉。他们汗湿的肌肤大片贴合在一起，但这样的接触让他们都感到餍足。  
“我不记得了。”皮亚特克说。谁会记得自己在高潮的时候胡言乱语了什么呢。他灰蓝色的眼睛还没有完全聚焦，空洞地凝视着天花板，刚圆满完成了自己第一次实践的米兰队长转头看了他一眼，耳朵和脖颈立刻又烧了起来，红得滴血。

“你为什么第一个找我？”沉默了一会儿，这位东欧前锋忽然问。他直起身，从边上的桌子上拿过了他并不能完全看懂的所谓“ac米兰队长圣经”。  
“你刚来不久。”阿莱西奥真挚地，用他傻乎乎的表情说，“我希望你喜欢这里。”  
“而且我跟他们太熟了，会很尴尬。”他小声补充道。  
“我很喜欢这里。”东欧人说。他支起身，捋了捋已经完全散开的头发，忽然俯下身，亲了他的队长一下。  
“不过，下次如果我进球了，可以操你吗？奖励也不是只有一种嘛。”

阿莱西奥·罗马尼奥利仔细思索了一下，认真地说：“遇到这种情况的话，按理来说，我应该实践一下那本教程的第一章。”


End file.
